


A Game of Patience

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, GFY, Non-binary character, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Rex knows the reports need to be read. Obi-Wan has different plans for their evening.





	A Game of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Taking one of the notes in my plot bunny fodder file, and doing an AU of an AU (Last Stand of Valor is the initial AU, this is an off-shoot of that around when AotC would occur). In Last Stand of Valor, Obi-Wan is female, and Rex is non-binary (although in the primary verse, clones haven't appeared in any stories yet). They aren't, however, a couple in that AU.

Rex knows they need to finish going over the reports from the borders, even if they do seem to be nothing more than routine. They'll worry too much if they don't.

Warm hands come to rest on their shoulders, sliding down as Obi-Wan leans in, looking at the datapad over their shoulder. "You have been looking at those reports for the last six hours. They're not going to change if you take time to yourself."

They know this, but there's always a niggle in the back of their mind that if they don't keep on top of things, something like what they remembered from before - vision, dream, another lifetime lived - will happen again. That their brothers will turn on the Jedi, and slaughter them, destroying what they've worked so hard for.

Obi-Wan hums, keeping one hand on Rex's shoulder as she comes around to straddle Rex's thighs. "There are better things to do than stare at reports you aren't really reading."

"I am reading them." Rex pointedly doesn't take their gaze off the datapad, trying not to smile as Obi-Wan slides one hand down their chest to rest over their heart. The ghostly sensation of fingers undoing the pressure clasps of Rex's uniform promise them that Obi-Wan will not play fair.

Those same fingers slide over exposed skin, making Rex breathe deeper in an effort not to react. It's a game, to pretend they're still reading longer than Obi-Wan can resist actually sliding a hand into Rex's trousers to distract them from their work.

Obi-Wan leans forward, nipping at the dip of Rex's collarbone before pressing a kiss against their skin, forcing Rex to raise the datapad a little higher to continue pretending to read. They aren't actually sure what the current report says, though they won't admit that aloud.

Snorting softly against Rex's skin, Obi-Wan leans back again so she can watch them with a small grin on her face. Rex raises an eyebrow, their gaze flicking to her for a moment before they ostensibly return their attention to the datapad. Waiting to see what she'll try now.

When she starts unwinding the sash from her waist, Rex tightens thier grip on the datapad, refusing to be the one to lose this time, even if they do have to re-read the current report later. It's hard, with each slowly revealed inch of freckled skin as Obi-Wan peels off sash, tabards, and tunic, though she leaves the thin shirt underneath on, teasing them with thoughts of the muscled body underneath.

Obi-Wan picks up Rex's free hand, leaning into them as she presses a kiss to the tender skin of their wrist, nipping at the pulse-point. Slowly working her way up toward their elbow, settling Rex's hand on her waist as she makes her way higher. They tighten their hand, crumpling the fabric of her shirt as they stare blindly at the datapad.

When Obi-Wan begins to suck at the point of their shoulder, Rex reaches out carefully to set the datapad on their desk, and turns their head to catch Obi-Wan's lips in a hungry kiss. Maybe next time they'll hold out longer, but right now, all Rex wants to do is take Obi-Wan to bed, and spend the next few hours making her forget her own name.

They part, panting, and Rex settles both hands on Obi-Wan's waist so they don't dump her on the floor when they stand. It takes several minutes to make it to the bed, clothing tugged off and left on the floor, taking another kiss with each step until they fall into bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 15 June 2016, written for an anonymous prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Rex/Obiwan, someone straddling the other while they’re "trying to read" and slowly getting them to put the book away


End file.
